I Need You
by grissom07
Summary: GSR STORY. Grissom realizes he needs Sara in his life.


**I Need You**

After Nick's kidnapping Grissom started to realize things about his life needed to change. He needed to let Sara know how he felt about her. He needed to see if he still had the chance with her that she at one time said he might loose but how would he tell her?

Finally one day after shift he got the courage to ask Sara to have breakfast with him  
Grissom: "Hey Sara..."  
Sara: "Hey Griss, what's up?"  
Grissom: "You wanna umm... have breakfast with me?"  
Sara didn't answer right away. She was shocked. Then finally she gave him an answer.  
Sara: "Are you sure Griss?"  
Grissom: "I need to talk to you about something."  
Sara: "Okay let me get my things and we can go."  
Sara grabbed her stuff front her locker room and they went to the pancake house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat down in a booth across from each other. They each ordered breakfast and then made small talk while waiting for their food. When they finished eating and waiting for the bill Sara spoke again.  
Sara: "So what did you need to talk to me about?"  
Grissom had kind of avoided it the whole time.  
Grissom: "Well... Umm... I wanted to ask you if I'm too late?"  
Sara: "Too late for what? Oh... Umm... No Griss you're not too late."  
He smiled  
Grissom: "Really?"  
Sara: "Yeah... I'm just surprise you actually realized."  
Grissom held her hand across the table and looked her in the eyes  
Grissom: "Sara, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I do love you and I need to take the risk. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry for everything."  
Sara: "I know... I'm just glad you finally told me."  
He paid the bill and they walked out holding hands. He drove her home and walked her to her apartment. She invited him in. They made more small talk and watched a movie. They fell asleep together on the couch. Sara was wrapped in his arms. He kept her so warm.

When they woke up they wanted to just stay there but soon had to get up to go to work. Grissom went home and showered and changed.

Grissom was late and everyone but Sara was wondering where he was. Then he walked in the break room with assignments.  
Nick: "Hey Griss what took you so long?"  
Grissom: "I was only a few minutes late."  
Catherine: "But you're always early."  
Grissom: "So the one time I'm late something's up?"  
Nick: "Well You seemed to be all about your work."  
Grissom: "Just get to work"  
Everyone took off. Grissom did paperwork in his office.

Late when Sara was waiting for results she went to Grissom's office. She closed the door behind her. Grissom looked up from his work.  
Grissom: "Sara... what can I do for you?"  
Sara: "I'm just waiting for results. I thought I'd come see how the paperwork is going."  
She sat down in a chair across from his desk. He took off his glasses and set down his pen.  
Grissom: "It's fine thank you."  
Sara: "No problem. Um... About tonight... Are you doing anything after shift?"  
Grissom: "No actually I'm not. What did you have in mind?"  
Sara: "I don't know. You have an idea?"  
Grissom: "My place... Dinner?"  
Sara: "Sounds good...7?"  
Grissom: "I'll be waiting."  
Sara walked out and closed the door Grissom got back to work. Sara walked to the break room Nick was there.  
Nick: "Where were you? I was looking for you"  
Sara: "Oh... I had to talk to Griss about something sorry what do we have?"  
Nick told her what they had. And they got back to work

After shift Sara ran home and grabbed some things not knowing how long she'd be at Grissom's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom made a romantic dinner. Just as he finished setting the table and lighting candles there was a knock on the door. He went to open the door and found Sara dressed up a little more than what she was for work.  
Grissom: "Hello... Come in. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes."  
Sara walked in Griss closed the door and led her in.  
Grissom: "You look beautiful. Can I get you something to drink?"  
Sara: "Thanks. Wine would be fine."  
Grissom poured two glasses of wine. In no time they were sitting down to a wonderful romantic dinner.

After dinner Sara helped put the dishes away. They refilled their wine glasses and sat on the couch. It had started to rain. Grissom turned on the radio lightly. On the radio came _"I Need You" _by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.  
Grissom: "Would you like to dance?"  
He stood up. Sara took his hand.  
Sara: "I would love too."  
They danced close in his living room.

_"i wanna drink that shot of whiskey, i wanna smoke that cigarette, i wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breathe, i wanna ride across West Virgina in the back seat of a cadillac, you know some cowboys like me go out like that, so i need you, like a needle needs a vein, like my uncle joe in Oklahoma needs a rain, and i need you, like a lighthouse on a coast, like the father and the son need the holy ghost, i need you"_ sang Tim McGraw with Grissom whispering the words along.

_"i wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico, i wanna dance to the static of an AM radio, i wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin, make love til the sun comes up, til the sun goes down agian, cause i need you, like a needle needs a vein, like my uncle joe in Oklahoma needs a rain, i need you, like a lighthousr on a coast, like the father and the son need the holy ghost, i need you, ohhh, i need you."_ sang Faith Hill with Sara whispering the words along.

_"i wanna drink that shot of whiskey, i wanna smoke that cigarette, you know some cowboys like me go out like that, so i need you, whooh i need you.."_ sang Tim McGraw with Grissom again whispering the words along.

When the song ended they pulled away but still standing close. They looked in each others eyes.

**SARA'S POINT OF VIEW:**  
His eyes are so blue so amazing. I feel like I'm about to get lost in them. And his neatly trim beard, making him look his age but extremely sexy. His voice whispering along with the song so sexy. Oh I think I do need him.

**GRISSOM'S POINT OF VIEW:**  
Her eyes are so brown they are beautiful. I could stare in them forever. They make me feel things I've never felt before. Her voice whispering along with the song so beautiful. And her curly brown hair, I can just run my fingers through it.

He leaned in and she leaned in and they shared their first kiss it grew longer and deeper and more passionate as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed gently without breaking the kiss. He un-buttoned her shirt and took off his own. He kissed her neck gently. He took off her bra and her pants and his own. _(YOU KNOW WHERE IT WENT FROM THERE)_

They fell asleep in each other's arms. When they woke up they both just laid there for a while.  
Sara: "Griss.."  
Grissom: "Hmmm..."  
Sara: "We should get up sometime."  
Grissom kissed her forehead.  
Grissom: "I could lay here with you forever."  
Sara: "I know me too but seriously we need to got to work. Its Friday tomorrow we can lay here together as long as you want."  
Grissom: "Okay"  
He unwillingly got up and so did she. They showered together and had a quick breakfast. And they drove into work separately.

On Grissom's drive in he remembered the night before and he was wishing Sara was in the car with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Grissom and Sara that shift seemed to last forever. They both snuck their glances at each other and flirted whenever they were alone.

After shift Sara got a weekend's worth of clothes from her apartment and went to Grissom's town house. He told her to just walk in when she got there so she did. He was sitting on the couch. He locked tired.  
Grissom: "Hey honey."  
Sara walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He kissed her.  
Sara: "Hey... You look tired. We should just go to bed."  
Grissom yawned.  
Grissom: "Sounds good."  
They got up from the couch and walked to his bedroom holding hands. He striped to his boxers as she slipped into her silk pajamas. They went to sleep in each other's arms.

Grissom woke up first the next morning and he just watched Sara sleep. She was beautiful. When her eyes fluttered open she smiled at the sight of him lying next to her staring. He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
Grissom: "Good morning beautiful."  
Sara: "good morning."  
They just laid there for a couple hours. Listening to the rain hit the windows.

Eventually they got hungry so Sara went and made them something to eat while Grissom showered. After they were done eating Sara showered. They decided to go to the theme park. They rode some roller coasters. Grissom held Sara's hand the whole time.

Later they went back to his place and had a relaxing evening. They curled up on the couch and both read their own book. At first Grissom was actually reading his book. Eventually, his mind drifted to Sara he acted like he was reading but stared at her. He was amazed that all he had to do was ask. It didn't think it was that easy to have Sara to himself.

Then a song came to Grissom's mind. _"Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me For Me)"_ by Blessid Union of Souls.

"..._She likes me for me_, not because I look like Tyson Beckford, with the charm of Robert Redford, oozing out my ears, _but what she sees, are my faults and indecisions, my insecure conditions, and the tears upon the pillow that I shed_..."

"..._She likes me for me_, not because I hang with Leonardo, or that guy who played in 'Fargo', I think his name is Steve, _she's the one for me, and I just can't live without her once again, and I'm so glad I found her once again, and I'm so glad I found her once again, and I'm so glad I found her once again, gazing at the ceiling as we entertain out feelings in the dark, the things that we're afraid of are gonna show us what we're made of in the end_..."

Then his mind drifted to when they first made love. And then back to another part of the song.

"..._I like her for her_, not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford, _she has got so much to offer, why does she waste all her time with me, there must be something there that I don't see_..."

Sara: "Gil... GIL... GRISSOM..."  
Grissom: "Hmmm... What?"  
Sara: "What were you thinking so deeply about gosh?"  
Grissom: "Sorry, I was lost in thought about you."  
Sara smiled at that.  
Sara: "What about me?"  
Grissom moved closer to her and held her in his arms close to him.  
Grissom: "How beautiful you are. How when I look at you I lose all my train of thought. How you make me feel like I've never felt before. And most of all how amazing you are which is the reason why I don't deserve you, but I'm so glad I have you."  
Sara started to cry. His words were so beautiful. He looked at her and wiped away her tears.  
Grissom: "You remind me of this song..." he started to sing "..._she likes me for me_, not because I'm tough like Dirty Harry, make her laugh just like Jim Carrey, I'm like the Cable Guy, _but what she sees, is that I can't live without her, my arms belong around her_..." he held her tighter to him and continued "..._and I'm so glad I found her once again, found her once again, I'm so glad I found her once again, once again_..."

Sara kissed him and got up off the couch and took his hand. They both set their books down and Sara led Grissom to his bedroom. _(YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THEN)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was the last morning they could wake up and just lay there as long as they wanted until next weekend. So they took advantage of it. They laid there in each other's arms.

After a few hours of laying in bed in each others arms kissing every once and a while and just staring at each other they got up had something to eat and showered together. They went to an art museum for the day. They held hands the whole time.

They went out for a romantic dinner and then went back to Grissom's house for the night. They started up the electric fireplace and curled up on the couch. That's where they fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up and got ready for work. They drove in separate so nothing would be suspicious. They kept up the routine for a while they would spend their nights at Grissom's or Sara's.

Six months later Grissom asked Sara to move in with him and she did.

It was their one-year anniversary for dating and they woke up and had to go to work. Neither wanted to. They decided that they would both come up with excuses and leave work early.

Grissom said he had an appointment to go to and left. Sara told him to call her. She would go from there.

So when Grissom got home he called Sara's cell.

Sara: "Sidle."

Grissom: "You told me to call you."

Sara: "Really? Oh my God is he okay?"

Grissom: "Sara what are you talking about??"

Sara: "Okay I am on my way."

Grissom: "Okay I get it now. See you soon"

Sara: "Thank you, bye"

Sara hung up the phone. She was in the break room with the rest of the team.

Nick: "What was that?"

Sara: "I have an emergency. I have to go see you guys tomorrow."

Everyone said bye and Sara walked out. Went to her car and drove home. She walked in and Grissom was sitting on the couch.

Sara: "Thanks."

Grissom: "No problem... I didn't get it at first but then I thought about it." He kissed her "So what do you want to do for our anniversary?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara: "How about... Um... We stay here. Have a romantic dinner that we can either order and have delivered or make ourselves. Then we cuddle on the couch and watch a romantic movie and then you know."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

Grissom: "Sounds good... Delivery or do we cook?"

They ordered. They had a romantic meal delivered and the person even set the table and served it to them. It was very romantic.

Then they curled up on the couch and watched one of their favorite romantic movies. THE NOTEBOOK!

At the end of the movie Sara cried like she always did when they watched it. And this time grissom had tears in his eyes but held them in. he wiped away Sara's tears and kissed her.

Grissom: "Again that was a good movie."

Sara: "Yes it was and I cry every time we watch it. Gil..."

Grissom: "Hmmm…"

Sara: "Are you crying?"

Grissom wiped his eyes.

Grissom: "No"

Sara smiled her famous smile and put her hand on his cheek.

Sara: "Its okay to cry Gil... that movie has a very happy ending and crying is a way of showing emotion not just sadness but also happy and angry and other emotions."

He cut her off: "I know Sara I'm not crying"

Sara: "Then why the tears in your eyes?"

Then one single tear rolled out of Grissom's eye and before he could wipe it away Sara noticed it.

Sara: "See its good to cry every once and a while and I still love you."

He kissed her after wiping away the one single tear.

Grissom: "I love you too."

And they walked to the bedroom.

Before anything proceeded Grissom turned on the radio lightly and on came the song they first danced too. _"I Need You_" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

And as Tim sang _"...I need you like a needle needs a vein like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain I need you like a lighthouse on the coast like the father and the son need the holy ghost oh I need you..."_ Grissom whispered in Sara's ear right along with Tim's singing.

And as Faith sang _"...I need you like a needle needs a vein like uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain I need you like a light house on the coast like the father and the son need the holy ghost oh I need you..."_ Sara whispered in Grissom's ear right along with Faith's singing.

Then they made slow passionate love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**


End file.
